


Small Talk

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Relationships, Better Bitty Booty Bureau, Established Relationship, Gen, House Party, M/M, awkward small talk, bc bitty is savage, dude bros found dead in miami, it's not a slur i promise, takes place during year three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Bitty has worked hard to put on muscle and earn his place on the SMH team.He damn well isn't going to let some Chad-type Dude-Bro call him *that*.





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> This came about because my sister told me about a fic she read where Bitty self-identified as a twink and i completely disagree with that interpretation lol so this is for u, ari xD
> 
> Check Please and its characters are by the wonderful Ngozi :))

Bitty is all for Kegsters at the Haus. They’re fun and familiar at this point, Jack is usually there these days, and when he’s done partying, he can go to bed without having to wander tipsily across campus.

He’s been to a few non-Haus parties, mostly freshman and sophomore year, but now that he’s not awkwardly trying to dip his toes in the gay dating scene, he’s more interested in cuddling up in bed for a Skype chat with Jack than awkward party small talk.

And he has enough alcohol at Haus parties to not want to seek it out elsewhere.

So when Chowder and Farmer invite the Samwell Men’s Hockey team to a Women’s Volleyball party and insist it’ll be a fun and not too crazy night, Bitty is a bit hesitant.

“I’ve been to their parties before,” Chowder says, “and they’re never even close to as insane as our Kegsters. There’s music and cheap beer but it’s mostly about hanging out, meeting people, that kind of thing.”

Bitty sighs. “I’ll make an appearance,” he says, “but I probably won’t stay long.”

“That’s fine! It’ll mean a lot to Caitlin if you guys come, I think,” Chowder says.

“Then I’ll definitely be there,” Bitty agrees. Caitlin’s a sweet girl, and if Bitty showing up to a party will make her happy, then that’s an easy thing for Bitty to do for a friend.

 

The night of the party arrives, and Bitty finally decides on a baby blue short-sleeved button down with a Samwell-red bowtie. He’s got a medium-wash pair of jeans and simple loafers.

It’s more dressed up than he would be for a Haus party, but Chowder said it was a more chill party, and Bitty likes to dress up a little when the situation allows, so he thinks this is fine.

He snaps a quick selfie and tells Jack he’s off, reminds him to eat a healthy dinner, and that they’ll chat later that evening.

Nursey and Dex are ready to go, too, and Bitty joins them on the walk across campus.

When they get there, Chowder is near the door, arm wrapped casually around Farmer’s shoulders.

“Hey, glad you guys made it!” Farmer greets.

“Of course,” Bitty says. “You come to our crazy parties, it’s only fair we return the favor.”

“And you look all dapper, Eric,” Farmer laughs, pointing to his bowtie.

“Aww, thank you,” Bitty smiles.

Farmer introduces them to two of her teammates, a Jessica and a Rachel, and a swim team guy whose name Bitty didn’t quite hear over the music.

After a couple of minutes of small talking about their respective sports teams, Bitty, Nursey, and Dex head towards the kitchen for drinks.

There’s a cooler full of cheap cans of beer, or some ominous looking concoction and red solo cups.

“Weirdly enough, I trust Shitty’s tub juice but not whatever that is,” Dex says.

Nursey and Bitty agree and take beer cans. They knock the cans together and tag a swig, grimacing a bit at the watery foam.

Yay college beer.

They decide to wander around and see if they know anyone else, and after a moment, Dex sees a couple classmates. “I’ll join up with you guys later,” he says, and heads over with a wave.

Nursey sees someone he recognizes, too, a moment later, and parts ways with Bitty, too.

Alone, Bitty takes a deep breath and considers just ducking out now.

No one would know, and then he could just call Jack and enjoy his evening talking to his boyfriend.

He decides to give himself ten more minutes—if nothing else to find Chowder and Farmer again—and starts wandering towards where he saw them last.

He passes a girl wearing a pale pink blouse with cherry pie slices on it, and he just _has_ to compliment it.

“I love your shirt!” he says, emphatically.

“Thank you!” she tells him. “I got it at this resale store back home for like five bucks.”

“A bargain _and_ pie, two of my favorite things,” Bitty laughs.

They introduce themselves, chat a little about baking, and Bitty thinks maybe he’ll stay a little while longer.

This girl and her friend are nice, and it’s still pretty early.

 

Eventually, Bitty leaves pie-shirt girl and her friend when their other friends arrive and want to dance.

There’s a cute guy making eyes at him, and Bitt blushes at the attention but doesn’t want to lead the guy on, so he moves on to another part of the house.

By eleven, Bitty’s a little buzzed and he’s met at least seven new people, which means he’s a little burned out on small talk.

He’s ready to call it a night – he’s still got a skype call with Jack to make— so he looks for the hockey guys and Farmer to say his goodbyes.

He finds Ransom, Holster, and Nursey standing with a couple other dude-bro looking guys. Bitty doesn’t recognize them, but they’ve got to be from another sports team. They’re not overwhelmingly tall, so baseball, maybe?

“Hey, y’all, I’m gonna head back,” Bitty says. “Know where I can find Chowder and Farmer before I go?”

“It’s only eleven, Bitty!” Ransom teases.

“Yeah, it’s been a long week,” Bitty says. _And it’s already past Jack’s bedtime._

“Hey, Derek,” Dude-Bro 1 says, “who’s your cute little twink friend?”

Bitty is sure his face looks beyond incredulous right now, but he _knows_ this Chad-type isn’t talking about _him_.

“Twink friend? You mean Bitty here?” Nursey asks, half laughing.

Bitty isn’t laughing.

“Ex _cuse_ me,” Bitty says, and his Southern drawl is definitely coming out stronger than usual, “but I did _not_ do all those squats for an ass and thighs like _these”—_ he slaps both legs emphatically—“just for some Dude-Bro at a party to call me a _twink_.”

“Damn right!” Ransom and Holster say, offering up hands to high five.

Bitty slaps their hands without breaking eye contact with Dude-Bro 1.

“This _is_ the Better Bitty Booty Bureau official support squad,” Holster adds.

“My mistake, then, Dude-Bro 1 laughs. “Name’s Tyler.”

“And I’m Phil,” Dude-Bro 2 says.

“And I’m leaving,” Bitty says with a sarcastic smile.

“Can I get your number before you do?” Tyler asks, stepping closer to Bitty in a way he clearly thinks is attractive but really just looks ridiculous.

Bitty dramatically takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a text to Jack that he’s on his way.

“I don’t have a phone.”

And with that, Bitty turns on his heel and exits the house party.

He’ll text Chowder his thanks for the invite. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for my first check please fic !  
> please kudos and comment if you liked it, i live for your validation
> 
> find me on tumblr as ricekrispyjoints, if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
